Pérdida
by Celesti Ragazza
Summary: Spoilers de 2x20 'Endgame'. Apenas había logrado continuar sin él, ¿cómo iba a seguir si perdía a Bart también? OneShot.


**Disclaimer: Si Justicia Joven fuera mía ya estarían trasmitiendo la tercera temporada donde Wally estaría vivo y comprometido con Artemis, además de que habría un poco de Frosbite. Pero lamentablemente le pertenece a Greg Weisman y Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Pérdida.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, ella siempre lo había sabido, pero con todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses simplemente había tratado de ignorarlo, esperando que el momento no llegara.

Por eso cuando a las diez de la noche abrió la puerta de su apartamento y encontró ahí a Bart vestido de civil y con una expresión solemne su sangre se heló, adivinando lo que se avecinaba.

—Vengo a despedirme —anunció el chico sin su habitual alegría mientras miraba al suelo y jugueteaba nervioso con sus manos.

— ¿Ya? —fue lo único que Artemis pudo articular, pues su mente intentaba aferrarse a la negación.

— En realidad… la máquina fue arreglada hace algunas semanas… —explicó aún sin levantar la vista y con la voz algo baja—. Simplemente no sabía cómo despedirme.

La joven se quedó en silencio, procesando lentamente la información.

Había escuchado en sus visitas a la Watchtower algunas cosas sobre la reparación de la máquina en la que el chico había llegado, sobre como Batman había hablado con los otros fundadores de la Liga y habían llegado a la conclusión de que Bart tenía que irse pronto, el velocista ya había cumplido su misión en el presente (¿o pasado?) y no sabían las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir si permanecía más tiempo.

Artemis había intentado ignorar todo aquello, con la egoísta esperanza de que la máquina no pudiese ser reparada y Bart tuviese que quedarse, que tuviese que seguir siendo Kid Flash y ella pudiera seguir aferrándose a esa enferma sensación de que _él_ seguía aquí cuando lo miraba con el uniforme. Una parte de ella, tal vez su conciencia, la molestaba diciéndole que no era justo para el chico, pues al lograr evitar la traición del Escarabajo había arreglado su futuro –en teoría— y podía volver con la familia que anteriormente había perdido.

_Yo también perdí a mi familia_ murmuró otra voz en su cabeza, una que estaba llena de dolor y resentimiento. _Tampoco es justo para mí_.

Bart había sido la única razón de que ella hubiese podido sobrevivir a los últimos meses, puesto que todo en el chico le recordaba a _él_, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su sentido del humor, su gran apetito. Tenerlo cerca la brindaba la falsa sensación de que Wally seguía ahí con ella, que la estúpida misión del Ártico había sido sólo un mal sueño y que su vida seguía siendo feliz. Era por aquello que procuraba que Bart la visitara casi todos los días, era un motivo enfermo, pero la verdad es que no le importaba mucho.

—Artemis, ¿estás bien? —la voz preocupada de Bart la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por fin había logrado verla a los ojos y la rubia se lamentaba de aquello, pues al notar sus enormes orbes verdes sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarla tan fuerte que la hizo caer de rodillas.

_Se irá. _Pensó con dolor. _No lo volveré a ver_. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y los sollozos hacían temblar violentamente su cuerpo. _Lo perderé de nuevo._

Sintió unos brazos envolverla en un cálido abrazo y ella correspondió. Estuvieron de aquella manera y en silencio durante un largo tiempo hasta que la joven se alejó un poco de él.

—Te extrañaré —susurró Artemis entrecortadamente.

—Y yo a ti —le respondió Bart con sinceridad.

—Promete que si por algún motivo tu futuro no fue arreglado vas a regresar —le pidió ella con urgencia—. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, recuérdalo.

—Lo sé y lo prometo.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no iba a ocurrir, que el futuro de Bart había sido arreglado, que volvería con su familia y jamás regresaría.

Se obligó a ponerse de pie y el pelirrojo la imitó. Se limpió las lágrimas y recobró la compostura. Mirando al muchacho con un poco más de atención se dio cuenta de que esto tampoco estaba siendo fácil para él pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte por ella, esto casi la derrumbó de nuevo.

—Es hora de que me vaya —informó en voz muy baja y Artemis adivinó era porque tenía miedo de que ella volviera a entrar en una crisis.

—Ve —respondió con la mayor tranquilidad de la que fue capaz.

Una sonrisa débil fue lo último que alcanzó a percibir del joven antes de que corriera a gran velocidad y se convirtiera sólo en un borrón y una suave brisa que indicaba su ida.

Artemis cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda en ella, el dolor que la invadía era demasiado fuerte y las lágrimas volvieron a caer incontrolablemente por su rostro, los violentos sollozos la hicieron deslizarse hasta el suelo, para luego hacerse un ovillo. Se había roto completamente.

_Él no era Wally._ Intentó convencerse a sí misma, pero fue en vano. Se sentía como el día en que lo había perdido, sólo que esta vez no sabía cómo iba a poder continuar.

* * *

**NA (Algo larga, lo siento xD): Mi primera publicación en un buen tiempo y la primera en el fandom de Justicia Joven. Esto se me ocurrió hace unas horas mientras pensaba en como todos los fics que he leído hasta ahorita dejan a Bart como un permanente Kid Flash pero nadie toma en cuenta que él es del futuro y que tarde o temprano tendrá que regresar, así que aprovechando esta idea decidí escribir este pequeño One Shot, que espero les haya gustado.**

**Otra cosa, sé que técnicamente en América Latina las traducciones son Artemisa y Chico Flash, pero luego de que CN dejará de transmitir Justicia Joven durante un tiempo en la primera temporada comencé a verla en internet subtitulada y es por eso que me acostumbré a los nombres en inglés. Espero no le moleste a nadie ese pequeño detalle.**

**Lamento cualquier falta ortográfica y/o gramatical. Y por favor, si les gustó díganmelo mediante un review :)**

**~CR.**


End file.
